Wallace Squinteye
Wallace Squinteye is the father of Fuchsia Squinteye & Nita Evans. He is also the local builder & train driver. He made his first appearance in July 2008. He is currently the longest serving male character in N&F. Storylines Wallace first appears in July 2008, when he is hired by Delilah Moonsbury to do cavity wall insulation on 1 Hole Street, along with his workmate OneBungo. He brings his daughter, Fuchsia along with him, who instantly takes a shine to Delilah's child Nick Evans. Wallace also mentions that he is looking for somewhere to live, so Delilah offers him and Fuchsia a room at their house, as Tracy Catmint had just moved out. In September 2008, Wallace starts a relationship with Teg Banberry, however Wallace's wife Teg returns. In October 2008, Asha Parrotfield goes away to study, so Wallace buys 3 Hole Street and moves in with his wife Teg. However fuchsia stays at No.1. In November, Fuchsia moves back in with Wallace, after Nick starts seeing Fuchsia's sister, Nita. Later that day, Fuchsia wakes up to find her mother standing at the door of her bed holding a gun to her. Wallace finds out and kicks Teg out, and Fuchsia makes amends with Nick & Nita, and goes to live in Paris. In May 2009, Wallace helps Nick & Nita set up The Tumpetty in 1B Hole Street, however Mrs Lacey returns and stops it, so they relocate to an abandoned building at the end of Hole Street.In August 2009, Wallace is pleased when Nick and Nita get married. He is surprised but fine when Asha moves back in. However he is disappointed, when Nick and Nita separate in March 2011 after Nick starts seeing Alex Rotten Disco. However, he saves Alex after Nita tries to stab debut in May 2011. In May 2012, Wallace starts seeing Viv Richards, a regular at The Corner Shop. In July 2012, No.3 & 5 Hole Street collapse, leaving Wallace, Fuchsia (who has moved back in) & Nita trapped underneath the rubble. They are rescued by Nick. Wallace is pleased In October 2012 when Nick and Nita get back together. In March 2013, Wallace and Viv marry, however in May 2013, Teg & Janice Taylor poison Viv, killing her after only two months of marriage. Wallace is devastated. Wallace becomes a grandfather In June 2013 when Nita gives birth to Nicky. In May 2014, Wallace meets teacher Stella Palmer and starts a relationship with her. In Summer 2015, Wallace is interested in buying The Sunny Railway which he is successful. He is devastated in December 2015 when Nita is killed by Alex Richards. Wallace and Stella marry in early 2016. In May 2016, Wallace is surprised when Stella's sister Katherine moves in. She is initially disdainful of Wallace, however they soon accept each other. In October 2016, Wallace nearly runs over Nathan Spider after his mother Sallie Collins throws him in front of an oncoming train. In November 2016, Wallace is pleased when Nita is resurrected. In September 2017, Wallace fits a new shop window & counter into The Corner Shop, however just two months later puts the old ones back. In December 2017, Wallace finds the body of Bethan Murphy at the side of The Sunny Railway. In May 2018, Wallace is pleased to discover that his brother Jon & his wife Hayli & their children Jade & Oliver move into 7 Hole Street, however is sad to discover that his father Godbert has died. In August 2018, Wallace is upset when one of the trains at The Sunny Railway is vandalized by Tom Golding. In January 2019, Wallace and Simon Wood decide to renovate a street of shops in Stall Street that are earmarked for demolition. The pair meet slimy councillor Mr James, who tells them he's not changing his mind. On the day of the demolition in February 2019, Wallace, Simon, Fuchsia, Nick and various other friends of Wallace start a protest, stopping diggers and bulldozers from demolishing the builders. One of the diggers deliberately hits Wallace over the head and knocks him unconscious. Simon blackmails Mr. James, telling him he'll report him to the police unless he hands over the shops, to which he agrees. Wallace proceeds to renovate the shops, along with his old workmate, OneBungo and various volunteers. Various members of the community buy the buildings: Pat Slater opens a pub, Ilfracwm McAlddon, Wallace's aunt, opens a shop, Betty & Betsy Lacey open a salon, & Fiona James opens a cafe. Mr. James approves the work. Wallace is surprised in May 2019, when his stepson Swibber moves in, however is thrown out in July 2019 after he attacks Holly Murphy. Wallace goes after Swibber in December 2019, on Christmas day when he kidnaps Fuchsia & Nita, and holds them hostage on the edge of a cliff. This ends when Wallace kicks Swibber off the cliff. He is thought to be dead, but he is later finished off by Nick & Emma. In February 2020, Wallace receives a letter asking him to redesign the town gardens and design a structure as a centrepiece. Background Info Wallace was initially cast for two episodes, however due to popularity with viewers, along with his daughter Fuchsia, became a regular. His early trademarks were his blue and yellow peak cap, and his fake Italian accent (aka "I cannot-a be seen" & comedic personality). Wallace soon became a long lasting fan favourite, and currently serves as the longest running male character in N&F. In 2018, Harry Hill, who plays Wallace, said "I can't believe my time in N&F sometimes. I was originally just a daft builder with a silly cap who appeared in two episodes, now I'm celebrating 10 years in the show. I can't believe a comedic builder would be so popular, but here I am, and I've still got a lot more to give, I'd never leave as I like NJE & the other cast members so much." Category:1969 Births Category:2008 Debuts Category:Squinteye Family Category:Comedy Characters